The New Destined King of Games
by Psyc
Summary: The next King of Games versus the old king of games in a world wide war of mayhem! Who will win this drastic onslaught of pure madness...R&R to find out...Enjoy! Also has the first three chapters of the series.


-1**Disclaimer: **I don't own a part of YU-GI-OH, but this is my story of how I would make my series and versions of this series 

The New Destined King of Games 

Chapter 1  
The fight for a Beginning

In another realm as a challenger fights the dark pharaoh of Yugi, a boy begins the battle of destiny. They both are about to begin when the boy, looks 18 is 5'11'' with spiky short brown hair, with eyes of silver, body skinny with lightly muscle, wearing a red sleeveless shirt, black long pants, white shoes, and black gloves with the finger tips missing and he says, "Pharaoh, you will not win for the millennium puzzle has chosen me as the new king and the savior of this world." The pharaoh laughed and grinning evilly, "You can't win and this is because you have no power in the shadow realm." As the area becomes black and dull light lives, and with that they both are now in the realm of the shadows, were monsters are real and life and death can happen if you win or lose. Boy, "Where are we?" Pharaoh with pure evil laughing, "Ha ha. We are in the shadow realm, were the monsters are real and losing your soul will happen if you lose this duel. Now you will die, Silver Magikia."  
Silver, "This ends now, no matter what" as Silver draws his first card and says, "I will play Skilled Dark Magician Making the monsters come off the cardin attack mode attack 1,900 and two cards face down and end my turn" Pharaoh, "Well you were able to summon your monster, but it wont help, my turn. draws I play My Big Shield Gardna in defense mode defense 2,600 and play swords of reviling light and I end my turn." With that my Skilled Dark Magician gained one counter on him making one of his symbols glow. Sliver, "Thanks, draws now I'll do this my Magical Dimension, it destroy both our monsters and special summons my Dark Magician Girl in attack mode attack 2,000. Next I play Sage's Stone and special summon my Dark Magician in attack mode attack 2,500 and activate my Dark Magic Attack, Destroying your Swords of reviling light. Now I set one monster on the field and special summon my Sorcerer of Dark Magic in attack mode attack 3,200. I Attack your life points directly with Sorcerer of Dark Magic and you lose 3,200life points, now its your move." Pharaoh life points are now at 800 and Silver is still at 4,000. Pharaoh acts scared and says, "Well your pretty good, I'll call this match a draw." and disappears into the shadows. Silver "Come back here Pharaoh, were not done here!" Silver then noticed that he was trapped in a place he knew nothing of.  
Silver thinks and says to themselves, "Were is the way out" after that one of the creatures in Silver's deck pops off and says, "Hi Silver, I am here to help you." Silver with his mouth dropped, "Silent Magician Level 8, your alive?!" Silent Magician, "Yes, you wanted help so I came and will help you out, but you will have to duel the guard at the gate. Ok?" Silver, "Ok just lead the way." Silent Magician starts to walk and Silver follows. After waking in darkness for 2hours Silent magician says, "There is the gate, now call for the guardian of the gate." Silver, "Ok and thank you Silent Magician. Silent Magician then disappears Guardian of the gate, come forth."  
With that Gate Guardian taking three of the elements of wind, water, and lighting, and comes out and speaks, "Thoughts who are to pass thoughts are allowed if they win in the battle. If you think your strong then we shall duel, in battle" Silver, "Ok but be ready to lose." Gate Guardian, "If you lose then you lose your soul to the shadow realm and live here forever." Silver, "And if I win?" Gate Guardian, "Ha if you win, your free to go to your world and come here whenever, Agree?" Silver, "I do" With that the two began another shadow game in the shadow realm. Gate Guardian, "I'll go first. draws I summon Familiar Knight in defense mode "defense 1,400. I also set one card and end my turn." Silver, "I go but make sure you give me everything you got. draws I set my monster face down and set 2cards down and I end my turn." Gate Guardian, "My moves draws I play the Mystic Swordsman Level 2 in attack mode attack 450 and I attack your face down." Silver, "I play Magic Cylinder" Gate Guardian took 450damage, making his life points to 3,550. Gate Guardian your turn."   
Silver draws and says, "I flip up my Gravekeeper's guard in attack mode attack 1,000and put you face down monster in your hand and summon my Silent Magician Level 4 in attack mode attack 1,000 and then play level up to Summon Silent Magician Level 8 to the field in attack mode attack 3,500 and now I attack with my Silent Magician Level 8 against your Mystic Swordsman Level 2." Gate Guardian, "I activate my Negate attack." Silver, "Its your move." Gate Guardian draws and says, "I play level up as well to make Mystic Swordsman Level 2 to Make Mystic Swordsman level 4 in attack mode attack 1,900 and play another level up to make Mystic Swordsman level 6 in attack mode attack 2,300 and attack your Gravekeeper's guard." Silver, "No you wont because I activate my quick play magic card Magical Dimension. I destroy both Gravekeeper's guard and your Mystic Swordsman Level 6 to summon my Dark Magician." Gate Guardian, "I set my monster face down and set one monster to end my turn." Silver draws a card and says, "I play thousand Knives and destroy your monster, so your monster's effect doesn't work and then I play Knight's Title to Summon my Dark Magician Knight and destroy your only card on the field, leaving you wide open for my attacks. Now I attack with Dark Magician Knight and Silent Magician." Gate Guardian, "I use Kuriboh effect: stop damage when discarded from your hand and stop the damage of your Silent Magician." Gate Guardian now at 1550 life points. Silver, "I end my turn." Gate Guardian draws and says, "I have your death now boy I play the Apprentice Magician and play Creature Swap and Change it for your Silent Magician and for my Apprentice Magician." The Apprentice Magician came to my side but Silent Magician stayed on my side of the field. Gate Guardian, "Huh? Why didn't Silent Magician come to my side of the field?" Silver, "Because after time she learned that nobody can control her, not even the power of magic." Gate Guardian, "no, that means I am done for, I have to end my turn." Silver draws and says, "I play Cybernetic Magician in attack mode attack 2,400 by offering your Apprentice Magician and attack for game with Cybernetic Magician." Gate Guardian's life points hit 0 and he said, "I lost so you're the chosen one huh? Well you passed and take this card."  
Gate Guardian gives Silver the Dark Flare Knight. Silver, "What's this for?" Gate Guardian, "You will need this in the future. The gates open Now go boy and proclaim your destiny." With that the Gate Guardian disappeared. Silver, "Wait what do you mean? He is gone. sighs at let I can go now." Silver walks through that gate and back into his realm. Silver looks around and walks back to the card shop sense he is on the street and goes to see what the shop has new today. As silver walks he feels like someone is watching but keeps on walking. He gets to were his destination when a voice said, "I found you Silver, its time to fight" Silver turns around to see a person in a black hood and at the height of 4'5". Silver, "Who are you and what do you want?" Person in hood, "I am Morla, a destroyer of thoughts who think there great with magicians, and your next." Silver, "You think you can beat me? Ok, but how many have you beaten so far?" Morla, "Over 599 duelists" Silver in shock and sweating a little and said "Ok I will duel but what happens if you win or I win?" Morla, "If you win I will stop destroying magician plays, but if I win I will take all your magician cards and burn them, agree?" Silver was scared but then remembered he must win no matter what and his attitude of being scared stopped for he remembers what he must do. Morla was confused by this person. Silver, "I agree and I will not lose, for I must win this no matter what." Morla was surprised by this and said, "What's your name?" Silver, "Silver, Silver Magikia"  
Morla, "Ok lets begin and I'll go first draws, and I summon my Obnoxious Celtic Guard in attack mode attack 1,400 and I equipped the Black Pendent to make Obnoxious Celtic Guard to make his attack to 1,900 and I set two cards face down and end my turn." Silver draws and says, "I set my monster face down and set three cards face down and play Mystical Space Typhoon destroy your left face-down card and end my turn." Morla draws and angry says, "I summon Trojan Horse in attack mode attack 1,700 and I attack with My Obnoxious Celtic Guard destroys Apprentice Magician and another monster takes his place How come you have another monster?" Silver, "Simple Apprentice Magician allows me to special summon another level 2 Spellcaster from my deck to the field face-down on the field." Morla now even angrier says "You may have another monster but it doesn't mean I wont win. And now my Trogon Horse will take your face down. Flipping up Old Vindictive Magician No" Silver, "I'll destroy your Obnoxious Celtic Guard." Obnoxious Celtic Guard died and Silver lose 500 life points making his life points down to 3,500. Morla, "Ha ha you lose 500 life points. I end my turn." Silver draws and says, "I summon Skilled White Magician in attack mode, and then I play Emblem of the dragon destroyer one symbol glows on Skilled White Magician and then swords of reviling lighta second symbols." Morla, "I stop your swords with Magic Jammer and I discard this card from my hand to activate it." Silver, "Ok and now I attack but I activate my trap card Magician's Circle and we both must summon a magician from our decks in attack mode and then shuffle. And I will summon my Dark Magician Girl attack 2,000." Morla, "No you wont because I active Trap Jammer." Silver no you wont because I activate my Trap Jammer and now you must summon a magician and you have no more cards to play." Morla, "I have only my Magician of Faith attack 300." Silver now I attack your Magician with my Skilled White Magician 1,400 life points lost and I attack your Horse with Dark Magician Girl lost 300 life points." Morla's life points are now at 2,300. Silver, "your move."  
Morla draws and says, "I play Premature Burial and a third symbol glows on Skilled White Magician loses 800 and life points are at 1,500and bring back my Trojan Horse to summon Buster Blader and now I attack mode attack 2,600 and now attack Skilled White Magician." Silver, "I activate Waboku." Morla, "I end my turn." Silver, draws and says, "Now its time for you to lose, I first special summon my Buster Blader in attack mode attack 2,600 by offering my Skilled White Magician, next I play my sage's stone and summon my Dark Magician in attack mode attack 2,500 then I play polymerization and make my Dark Paladin in attack mode attack 2,900 and Dark Magician Girl's attack at 2,300 and now I attack with my Dark Magician Girl." Morla's life points hit 0. Morla, "No I … I lost." Morla hit's the ground and cries. Silver walks over and holds a hand out to Morla. Morla looks up and takes off the hood and shows her long blond hair, with eyes of green, and a pretty face and looks 17. Silver drops jaw and quickly closes mouth and says, "Morla, why don't you and I be friends?" Morla, "Friends? Why?" Silver, "Because you need one and I think you're a good duelist." Morla wipes here tears and smiles and says, "Your right, thanks Silver." Morla took Silver's hand and got up. Morla didn't let go of Silver's hand right away. Silver blushes and says, "You can let go now." Morla blushes as well and says, "Sorry, so were are we going now?" Silver, "To the card shop, so I see if my friend is ok and if he got my card." Silver walks as Morla follows and says, "What card?" Silver shakes his finger and says, "No no, that's a secret."  
They both walk into the store and Silver says, "Yo, Yari, How you doing today?" Yari a guy that is 200years old but looks 70, has white hair, light blue eyes, fat a little bit, wears a hat with the eye of anubus, a blue and white stripe going vertical shirt, blue jeans, and regular brown loafers. Yari says, "Oh Silver, were have you been? I thought you quit the game." Silver, "You know me, I'm dueling and trying to become the king of games." Yari, "I see, and who's that cute girl with you and is she single?" Both Morla and Silver blush. Silver, "Her name's Morla, and no I am still single." Morla sighs and Silver looks and says, "What? What did I say?" Morla, "Nothing Silver, lets get your card and go. Ok?" Silver, "Ok Morla. So Yari do you have my card?" Yari, "Silver it came in and this card and came with a note." Silver, "Ok, may I have them please." Yari, "Of coarse, here you go." Yari gives Silver got the cards and started reading the note.  
Note:  
Dear Silver,  
This card is for you to beat Yugi in your duel that will come soon.  
From,  
Pegasus, The maker of Duel Monsters  
Silver looks in shock as Yari takes the paper and looks surprised. Yari, "What is the card you got from Pegasus?" Morla looks shocked at Silver as Silver looks at the card and in surprise for it was Magician's Valkyria. Silver, "But I ordered only this one card from you Yari why did he send another unless its got an effect." Yari, "It does, it says your opponent cannot select another Spellcaster-Type monster on your side of the field as an attack target." Silver, "So if I have two in y deck then no Spellcaster can get hurt, I'm adding them in to my deck now." Silver changes his deck as Morla says, "Do you have any warrior cards?" Yari, "Yes, what are you looking for?" Morla, "I need Black Luster Solider, and the ritual." Yari, "Oh we have one of each left, how will you pay." Morla looks sad and says, "How much is it?" Yuri, "Both together cost…" Silver, "I'll buy it for her." Morla, "Silver why are you doing this?" Silver, "You're a friend and you need the cards so I'll buy them for you." Morla, "But won't it cost a lot of money." Yari, "Silver gets card free Morla, and your lucky for he is getting thoughts cards now because of a costumer coming later today." Morla, "Thank you Silver." Morla hugs Silver and Silver hugs back and blushes. Morla, "I sorry." Silver, "Its ok." Silver kisses Morla on the cheek and Morla blushes. Morla, "Why did you kiss me." Silver, "Because you deserved it."  
Morla took her deck and modified it so Black Luster Soldier and the ritual in her deck. Yari, "So Silver is she your girlfriend now?" Silver blushing says, "No, I can't have a girlfriend without risking her life Yari." Yari, "True but it might make you want to duel even stronger then before." Silver, "You maybe right but I don't want her soul to be lost in the shadow realm." Morla, "Silver I like you and all but I don't want you as my boyfriend." Morla was pretending to not want him as she said this. Silver was stunned and said, "Ok I understand. Yari do you have any information about were Yugi can be or any of the millennium puzzle can be?" Yari, "I heard there maybe one at the docks, but be careful, I also heard there is a duelist there killing his opponent once his opponent loses." Silver with no fear said, "I can win.' Morla, "But aren't you scared of dying?" Silver, "No if I believe I can always win." Morla nods and says, "Lets go." Silver, "No I must go alone, for if you get hurt then I lost you." Morla, "Well thoughts new cards will help me win now." Silver, "Even if I got you to stay your still coming right?" Morla nodded and Silver sighs and says, "Ok lets go." Yari, "Be careful you two." Yari waves to them as they leave and both Silver and Morla wave and say, "Bye."  
Chapter 2  
The Hunt for Power  
Both Silver and Morla walk together as Morla walks close to Silver. Morla thinks on what she should say to Silver when Silver says, "Were here." Silver walked around the area and looked for this duelist. Then out of nowhere a person jumped down. Looks like 19 height 6'2", eyes color is brown, long brown hair, hoody with the an Egyptian eye, black long pants and red shoes. Person said, "Welcome, if you're here for the treasure then prepare to die in the shadows." With that a shadow game began. Person, "By the way I'm Jin, and what shall I Wright on your tombstone?" Silver, "I'm Silver, Silver Magikia, and I wont lose this duel." With that the duel begins and so does the shadow game. Jin, "I will go second." Silver draws and says, "I play Double Coston in attack mode and play three cards face town and end my turn." Jin draws and says, "I play my Gravekeeper's Curse in attack mode and I play Necro Valley. I set two more cards and end my turn." Silver, "I summon Dark Magician by sacrificing my Double Coston for it counts as a two sacrifice for dark monsters. And then I play Different Dimension Capsule. I then set one more card and end my turn." Jin, "Why didn't you attack?" Silver, "A magician never reviles his tricks." Jin, "Fine but you will lose now. draws I play Gravekeeper's Chief and bring back my Gravekeeper's Curse and you lose another 500life points. Silver's life points are 3,000 now I play Riryoku so now my Gravekeeper's Curse attack 2550 is strong enough to destroy your Dark Magician attack 1250 and he will attack now." Silver laughs and says, "I play Dedication of Light and Dark to bring forth my Dark Magician of Chaos in attack mode attack 2,800." Gravekeeper's Curse attacked Dark Magician of Chaos making it so Jin lost 250 life points making Jin down to 3,750 life points. Silver, "Your monster is also removed from game." Jin, "I end my turn." Silver draws and says, "My spell card Different Dimension Capsule activate and I get my card back to play Skilled Dark Magician. Now my Dark Magician of Chaos will attack you Gravekeeper's Chief." Jin, "I discard The Charm of and now nothing happens to my Gravekeeper's Chief." Silver, "I end my turn." Jin draws and says, "I play my other Gravekeeper's Curse and you lose another 500 more life points. Silver at 2,500 life points Next I play the trap card Rite of Spirit and I get to bring back my Gravekeeper's Curse so you lose another 500 life points. Silver 2,000 life points Then I play Mage's Power and equipped to my Gravekeeper's Chief making him 3,400 attack and will attack you Dark Magician of Chaos." Silver, "No you wont, I play my trap card Dimension Wall, now all the attacks that would happen will hit you directly." Jin, "No I cant stop this, no." Jin's life points hit 0.  
Jin goes down on his knee's and drops his deck. Jin, "Here is that millennium puzzle piece, and I guess I die now huh?" Silver nods had no and says, "You put up a good fight and I would love to play again if you want." Jin looks up and says, "Really, but what about the rules of the shadow realm?" Silver, "I can leave if I want to or not when ever ok?" Jin got up and said, "Ok, but I'm in your dept Silver." Silver, "How about we are friends?" Jin, "Friends? Yeah lets be friends." Jin offers Silver a hand and Silver shakes it. Jin, "were to now?" Silver back to my card shop and get Morla as well." Jin, "Is Morla that girl with you?" Silver nods and both Silver and Jin leave the shadow realm and are back at the docks. Morla hugs Silver and says, "Are you ok, and did you win?" Silver, "Yes and yes, also I would like you all to meet Jin." Morla whispers to Silver, "Isn't he the enemy?" Silver nods no. Morla looks and says, "Hi Jin I'm Morla." Jin waves and says, "Nice to meet you Morla." Morla then gets close to Silver. Silver looks at Morla and is confused and says, "Why are you hanging on me?" Morla backs up and blushes and says, "Nothing, nothing at all." Jin laughs and says "You're a moron." Silver is lost and walks back and says, "Whatever, I'm going back to the card shop later. Unless you decide to come along." Silver wakes as Morla is close to him and Jin walks by himself but close by. Three kept on going only to be watched by one of the follower's of the pharaoh named, Joey Wheeler. Joey ran off to report to Yugi on what Silver has down. After 15minutes of running, Joey got to were Yugi was hiding. Joey, "Hey Yug, Yug?" Yugi while sitting in his royal through chair says, "What Joey?" Joey, "Yug, Silver has found a piece of the puzzle. Whattda we going to do about it?" Yugi, "Simple let him get the pieces, so when I battle him again I get the puzzle back without doing any of the work. Haaa ha ahaha haha ha."  
Silver, Morla, and Jin are now back at the card shop as Yari says, "Who your new friend?" Silver, "That's Jin, a pretty good duelist and a great friend." Yari, "Oh really? Well, Jin what do you use in your deck?" Jin, "I use the power of Gravekeeper's, got any?" Yari, "Of coarse, of coarse, over here." As Yari and Jin card shop, Morla tries to talk with Silver. Morla, "Silver I want to say that I like you." Silver smiles and says, "I like you too." Morla, "No I mean I like you like you." Silver, "What do you mean?" Morla, "sighs Never mind just forget it." The do of the card shop opens. Yari, "Welcome sir to my…" Yari is surprise to see Seto Kiba to come in his shop. Jin, "What's wrong?" Jin looks and says, "Seto Kaiba, is here?" Both Silver and Morla look and in surprise as well. Kaiba in his annoyed and angry voice and says, "Ok which one of you is Silver?" Silver as come as he can be says, "I am Mr. Kaiba." Kaiba, "I want to duel you, if you win I'll help fight Yugi, but if you lose I take your extremely rare cards from you." Silver a little scared but remembers his destiny and says, "Ok, but we will play with one rule." Kaiba, "Ok what's that?" Silver, "Simple we will play in your duel arena, so Yugi can see that I am coming for him. Agree?" Kaiba, "Agree, lets go now and your friends can come too." Silver, "Can someone watch Yari's store?" Kaiba, "Fine, once he gets here everyone in my limo." Kaiba calls for someone and one of his butlers came and took over the shop as Kaiba, Silver, and Silver's Friends go to his duel arena in Kaiba's limo.  
For 2hours they relaxed and finally got Kaiba Land. Kaiba whispers to his men to let Silver and his friends to have all access to everywhere in the park. Kaiba, "When your ready, come to the duel arena in the center of the park and take the elevator to the top floor." Silver, "Ok, we will all be there in 2hours." Kaiba, "Whatever, just make sure you come loser." Kaiba walks off and disappears. Morla, "What a jerk, Silver kick his butt in this duel ok." Silver, "I think Kaiba is angry that I maybe able to beat Yugi and he wants to test me. Well everyone lets have some fun now." Everyone at the same time says, "Ok." For 3hours everyone want on the rides, and Morla got Silver to go into the tunnel of love and Silver still not catching that Morla loves him.  
Silver, "Time to go to the duel." Everyone agreed and started to walk to the center of Kaiba land. They all get to an elevator and take it to the top floor and see a big crowd of people in the arena. Silver, "I didn't think you were going to have a big crowd here." Kaiba it was only so the king of the magicians will lose his title to the master of the great Blue Eyes White Dragons." Silver, "Ok and Who goes first?" Kaiba, "You, sense you're a loser." Silver, "Fine I will go first but it's not by problem if you lose." Kaiba, "Ha ha haaa, you can't beat me, your just a duelist thinking he's like Yugi." Silver, "Kaiba, shut up and let's begin." The crowd was amazed at how Silver talked to Kaiba. Silver draws and says, "I summon my Skilled Dark Magician in attack mode attack 1,900and set three cards and my end turn." Kaiba, "Your doing the same moves again, draws Ha, I now have the cards to win. I summon my Lord of D. in attack mode attack 1,200" and play Flute of Summoning Dragons a symbol of the Skilled Dark Magician glows to special summon 2 of my dragons, and I special summon my 2Blue Eyes White Dragon in attack mode each with the attack of 3,000, next I play Fusion Sage and put Polymerization in my hand Two glow on Skilled Dark." Silver I active ate my trap card Compulsory Evacuation Device and put Lord of D. back in your hand." With that Lord of D. is now back in his hand. Kaiba, "You think that effects me, because now I fuse all 3Blue Eyes and make my Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon and summon it in attack mode attack of Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon's attack is 4,500 and making all three counters glow on Skilled Dark." Silver, "I activate my Bottomless Trap Hole." Kaiba worried now and says, "No my Blue Eyes, I guess I'll set three cards and end my turn. Silver draws and says, "I will now special summon my Dark Magician." Kiba I activate my trap card Curse of Anubis." Silver I activate my Magical Dimension and summon my Magician's Valkyria in attack mode attack 1,600 and then I summon another Magician's Valkyria in attack mode attack 1,600. Next I will attack." Kaiba, "I activate my Call of the Haunted and bring back my Blue Eyes White Dragon in attack mode attack 3,000." Silver, "I end my turn." Kaiba draws and says, "I may have lost my Ultimate Dragon but my Blue Eyes will still win. Now I attack your Magician's Valkyria." Silver laughs. Kaiba, "What's so funny?" Silver, "My Magician's Valkyria effect activates and seen your attack you have to attack Magician's Valkyria but seen there is 2 out, nether of them can be attacked." Kaiba, "Fine, I end my turn." Silver draws and says, "Now I will destroy you, I play Mystical Space Typhoon and destroy your face down. Next I play Premature Burial loses 800life points making Silver's life points down to 3,200 and bring back my Skilled Dark Magician in attack mode attack 1,900 and play another Magical Dimension and offer both Skilled Dark and your Blue Eyes to special summon my Dark Magician Girl in attack mode attack 2,000 now I play Sage's Stone and summon my Dark Magician in attack mode attack 2,500 next I fuse Buster Blader and Dark Magician to make Dark Paladin in attack mode attack 2,900 but seen you have 3dragons in your graveyard, I get plus 500attack for each one giving my Paladin 1,500 attack making him the attack of 4,400 and my Dark Magician Girl is now attack power is 2,300 for the Dark Magician in the graveyard. Now Dark Paladin attack for game."   
Kaiba's life points hit zero and Kaiba falls to the ground and says, "Not again, I lost to you a magician player." Silver walks over to Kaiba and holds up a hand and says, "Good game, I thought you had me Kaiba." Kaiba, "A deal is a deal, Silver here." Kaiba gives Silver Damage Condenser. Silver, "What does this card do?" Kaiba, "Use it and you will know. If you and your friends can stay at my mansion." Silver, "If everyone says its ok." Everyone at once says, "Yes!" Silver scared from the loud answer says, "Ok, Kaiba it looks like we will." Kaiba, "Ok, lets go." With that Kaiba, Silver, and Silver's friends were off to his mansion. After 20minutes they reach his house. Kaiba, "Welcome to Kaiba Manor." A house that looks like a castle. Everyone was surprised at what they saw. Yari, "Kaiba how come you want use here and want Yugi to lose?" Kaiba, "So I can finally beat him, in one way or another." Yari, "I see, because of these years of losing, you need someone to beat him." Kaiba, Silver, And friends get out and go into Kaiba Manor. Mokuba on the second floor called down to Kaiba and says, "Seto, your back. Did you win?" Kaiba, "Mokuba, I don't want to talk about it." Mokuba, "So you did lose to Silver." Silver, "Your brother put up a great fight." Mokuba, "Ok well, I'll show you to your rooms." Mokuba shows them as they go to the rooms, the bath room, pools, dinning room, and the practice/card room. Mokuba, "Here you are, the guys on the left and girls on the right. I'll see you all later, I need to cheek on Seto, bye." Everyone says, "Bye Mokuba." Morla pulls Silver over and says, "Could you sleep next to me tonight?" Silver, "Why?" Morla blushes and says, "Because I um want you next to me." Silver, "Ok, if you say so." Yari sees what the 2 are doing and says, "You 2 don't do any funny stuff, ok?" Silver nods and walks in as Morla blushes and walks in very quickly.  
Silver takes his shirt off and lays on the bed to relax and sleep. Morla takes off her black robe finally, and shows her thin body, D-cup breasts, and tight butt. She is wearing a red tank top and blue shorts. Silver sees this and drops his jaw and then quickly reacts before Morla could see. Morla looks at Silver but Silver acts as if he didn't notice. Morla sighs and walks over to the bed and lays next to Silver and cuddles next to him. Silver blushed and watched as Morla falls asleep. Silver falls asleep finally, and sees the Silent Magician Level 8 in his dreams again. Silver, "Its you, what up?" Silent Magician, "Silver be careful, Yugi has his people watching you, so be careful." Silver wakes up with Morla about to kiss his lips. Morla kissed Silver on the lips and Silver stiffened and Morla pulled away and got up quickly and got ready to go. Silver got up and put his shirt back on. Silver, "What time is it?" Morla tenses up and holds breath but relaxes and says, "Its 8am." Silver similes and says, "Thank you." Silver and Morla get out of the room and meet up the other for breakfast. Yari, "Morning all." Jin, "Hey Silver and Morla." Kaiba and Mokuba walks in and they both say, "Morning all." Kaiba, "Now lets get to business." Silver, "Ok, on what?" Kaiba, "On how to beat Yugi, of coarse." Silver, "First we need all the pieces of the millennium puzzle. Next we defeat any of Yugi's members and finally we Beat Yugi himself." Kaiba, "Good idea, but one problem." Jin, "What's that?" Kaiba, "Where are the pieces of the puzzle located?" Yari, "True, but sitting here is no better so we should search for them. Besides I need to get back to my shop, I'm not a duelist anymore." Kaiba, "A limo will take you back." Yari, "Silver, Do me proud as I have shown you all theses years ago." Silver, "Ok Yari, I'll see you later bye." Morla, "Bye Mr. Yari." Jin waves as Yari leaves. Kaiba, "Now what's our move?" Silver, "Lets go to the museum, there can always be some important information there." Kaiba, "Fine, I'll get another limo."   
Chapter 3  
The Power and its Secrets  
Kaiba, Mokuba, Silver, Morla, and Jin leave Kaiba Manor and head off to Domino Museum. After 30minutes of waiting, the five finally arrive to the museum. The five walk in and see Ishizu a waiting them. Kaiba, "Ishizu, what are you doing here?" Ishizu, "My brother wants to speak to all of you." Kaiba, "You mean, Marik?" Ishizu, "Yes, and he has something for all of you that will help you each in your journey to beat the dark king and bring forth the new king, King Silver Magikia." Everyone one gasped at once after what Ishizu had said to them. Ishizu, "Follow me." Morla, "Silver is this true?" Silver, "I'm not sure, but I know my destiny is to have the millennium puzzle." Ishizu, "The one with the puzzle and chosen by it is to wear the puzzle and become the king." Ishizu, starts to go down \the stairs to the basement. The five followed close to Ishizu. When they get there, Marik is next to a stone tablet and looking are some cards. Marik, "Hey Kaiba and Mokuba, its been a long time. Hello our new savior and king, Silver. Also hi to Morla and Jin." Silver, Morla, and Jin were all shocked at what Marik had just said and the three say, "Hi." Marik, "I am Marik. And all of you must look at this tablet, it shows the old pharaoh, Yugi fighting the new pharaoh, Silver in an all out war, only thing is that the last piece is missing. This piece would tell us who won, who lost, and what happens to the loser for the new king and savior." Kaiba, "Not this destiny and magic crap again." Marik, "Kaiba this tablet says that a group of the evil pharaoh will have his friends try and force you to fight with them. But in this group with the new pharaoh, they will give you the will to fight even beyond your will and strength." Ishizu, "That is why we are to give you these six cards, but you may not use these cards or look at them till all six are with there owners." Both Ishizu and Marik give the four the six cards went to the group. Silver, "What about the fifth and sixth card?" Marik, "You Silver must find the sixth one and give him this." Silver gets the last two cards. Silver, "I understand, but is there any ideas on who these people are?" Ishizu, "One is said to be one with the Fiends and the other with the power of the levels." Morla, "Is that it?" Ishizu just nods and Marik says, "Now go our new king and save the world." Silver, "Thank you and we will find them." The five left the museum and went back to the into Kaiba's limo and drive. Kaiba, "Were to Silver?" Silver, "Anyone know anybody like that?" Jin, "I know a couple of people like that but there a dueling team." Kaiba, "Were are they?" Jin, "In Domino park." With that the limo started to go to the park.  
After 1hour and 35minutes they get to the park. Kaiba, "Were are they?" Jin leads all of them to the center of the park and points to them. Jin, "There you are, I hope you can win." Silver, "What your not going to fight?" Jin, "I lost 10times against both of them so someone else take my place please." Silver, "With that you wont win with me helping you, you will win." Jin, "Your right Silver, thanks." Silver and Jin walk over to a female, look 19, height 4'8", eyes red, brown short hair, wearing black sunglasses, black short sleeve shirt, black skirt, and black high heel shoes. Jin, "Hey Leena, how are you?" Leena, "Fine, and what are you doing here? Came back for another beating." Jin, "No and I want to double duel you and Jason in a match with my friend Silver." Leena says, "Ha ha, came lose with another loser? Ok, Jason we got a challenge." Jason came out, look 20, height 5'9", eyes hazel, black short hair, wearing a white shirt, blue coat, blue jeans, and black shoes. Jason, "Really, I hope there not wimps." Leena, "Nope just some wimps." Jason sighs and says, "Jin didn't I beat you to many times in this game?" Jin says, "I won't lose with my friend here to help." Both Leena m and Jason laugh as Jin gets angry as Silver says, "How about a wager, if we win you become friends with us, but if you win you get some rare cards ok?" Jason and Leena talk and then say, "Agree."  
The double duel begins, with Jason going first and draws. Jason, "I play my Arm Dragon LV3 in attack mode attack 1,200 and I set one card face down and end my turn. Silver draws and says, "I first place 2cards face-down and set my monster face-down and end my turn." Leena draws and says, "I play my Archfiend Soldier in attack mode attack 1,900 and then I play 2cards face-down and I end my turn." Jin draws his card extremely scared as both Leena and Jason laugh. Silver, "Jin be strong, if you lose to your fear, you won't ever be able to win this duel." Jin thinking to himself, "Silver is right, if I stay like this I can't show my new card against them and beat them." with that Jin starts his turn. Jin, "I play my monster face-down and set two cards face-down and play Necro Valley and I now end my turn." Jason, "That's new, whatever it does wont help because my Arm Dragon goes up to LV5 in attack mode attack 2,400 and draws his card I will attack Silvers monster." Silver, "You active my trap card, Magic Cylinder." Leena, "I play my Trap Jammer and stop your Magic Cylinder." The attack hits Silver's monster. Silver, "My Old Vindictive Magician activates and destroys your monster." Both monsters die and went to the grave. Jason, "I activate my Call of the Hunted and bring back my Arm Dragon LV5 Monster doesn't come back. Huh? Why isn't my monster coming back?" Jin, "My field card." Jason, "What do you mean?" Jin, "It makes it so no monster can comeback from the dead." Jason, "I set my monster and end my turn." Silver draws and says, "I will summon my Skilled Dark Magician in attack mode attack 1,900. Next I play the Emblem of the Dragon Destroyer one symbol glows, After that I play Fusion Sage two symbols glow, and now I play my Swords of Reveling Light all three symbols glow. Now I special summon my Dark Magician in attack mode attack 2,500. Then I offer Dark Magician to special Summon my Dark Eradicator Warlock in attack mode attack 2,500. I'll play this card face-down and end my turn." Leena and Jason both laugh. Leena draws and says, "I guess you are a loser both for not attacking, and now I play the Hammer Shot." Both Leena and Jason lost 1,000 life points and both at 3,000 life points. Leena, "How did we lose 1,000 life points?" Silver, "Dark Eradicator Warlock special power activates when you use magic or we do, you lose 1,000 life points." Leena, "Your magician dies still." Silver, "Look again." Leena looked carefully after the smoke disappeared and saw Silver's magician still there. Leena, "Your magician is still alive, how?" Silver, "Simple, the trap card magic drain. Seen you seem to only have traps and monster cards in your mostly, I figured you have no magic so I gambled on the right thing." Leena, "Fine, but we will win this match. I summon my Terrorking Archfiend in attack mode 2,000 attack and then I make Terrorking Archfiend attack Jin's facedown card." The monster flips up and it is Gravekeeper's Spy with the defense of 2,000 but is 2,500. Terrorking Archfiend attacked but made Leena's life points went to 2,500. Jason, "Damn it." Jin, "Now the effect of my Spy activates, I will special summon my Gravekeeper's Curse in defense mode 800 defense but goes to 1,300 and you lose 500 more life points." Jason and Leena lose 500 life points making Laura go down to 2,000 as Jason went down to 2,500. Leena, "I end my turn." Jin draws and says, "I summon Gravekeeper's Chief in attack mode attack 1,900 by offering Gravekeeper's Curse, but my Chief's attack goes up to 2,400 because of Necrovalley. But wait there's more, I special summon back my Gravekeeper's Curse in defense mode 1,300 defense and you lose another 500 life points." Both Leena and Jason take another 500 life points and Leena's life points went to 1,500 and Jason went to 2000. Jin, "I end my turn." Leena draws and she loses 800 life points making her go down to 700 life points. Leena, "I summon my Infernalqueen Archfiend in attack mode 900 attack I will now play Pandemonium witch destroys your Necrovalley and set one card down and end my turn." Silver draws and says, "I play Premature Burial and Bring back my Dark Magician in attack mode 2,500 attack. losing 800 life points making silver go down to 3,200 Next I play Dark Magic Attack witch destroy all your spells and traps. all traps and spell cards on Leena and Jason were destroyed Next I play Knights Title to make to make my Dark Magician Knight in attack mode 2,500 attack and I use his power destroy Mystic Swordsman Mystic Swordsman died Now attack Dark Eradicator Warlock, attack Jason directly." Leena, "Terrorking block his attack." Terrorking died but made Leena's life points go down to 200. Jason, "Leena why?" Silver, "Dark Magician Knight attack the Infernalqueen Archfiend." With that Leena's life points hit zero. Leena, "I love you, that's why." Silver, "Your move Jason." Jason draws and says, "Your going to lose, I summon Armed Dragon LV3 in attack mode 1,200 attack, then I play level up to make Armed Dragon LV5 in attack mode 2,400 attack. I play another level up to make Armed Dragon LV7 in attack mode 2,800 attack. Now I special summon my Armed Dragon LV10 in attack mode 3,000 attack. I will attack Gravekeeper's Chief." Jin, "I discard the Charm of Shabti." Armed Dragon attacks but the Chief lived and Jin's life points got hit for 600 damage, but only went down to 3,400. Jason, "No your Chief is still alive. I end my turn." Jin draws and says, "I play Gravekeeper's Cannonholder in attack mode 1,400 attack and I play Necrovalley again attack at 1,900. Now I activate Cannonholder's effect. Now I offer my Spy, Curse, and Chief to make you lose 700 life points for each monster I destroyed and you lose the game." Jason's life points hit 0. Jason, "We lost."

**Psyc: Hey hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my story! I look forward to constructive criticism and reviews!! **


End file.
